Teen Titans vs Young Justice
by demi596b
Summary: Chapter 1: The Teen Titans find themselves in another dimention.The Young justice team meet another team and the teams see each other as enemies     Im not good at summaries


**A/N:Here is a battle that I believe would happen if the Teen Titans and the YJ team met.**

Teen titans"dimention"  
>The team was sitting in the tower relaxing but suddenly they heard a voice that sounded a bit like a computer say:Teleporting to earth 16<br>Robin:what the...?  
>the whole team dissapeared into thin air<br>Earth 16 YJ "dimention"  
>The team had just returned from a simple mission so they sat down in their secret hideout walked in<br>Batman:Team, the radar just picked up something weird near Happy Harbor high school.i will send the coordinates to the bioship so get going.  
>The team ran to the bioship and flew to their coordinates.<br>"during the flight"  
>Wally:Batman was the radar is picking up its driving it crazy.<br>Robin:lets just hop its nothing bad  
>They reached their coordinates and as they got of the bioship they couldnt explain what they saw.<br>Wally:what is that?some kind of portal  
>Artemis:i dont know but it doesnt look good.."she pulled on arrow out and drew it back on her bow"<br>Aqualad:we must prepare for the worst  
>Out of nowhere 5 teens appeared.<br>Cyborg:what?where are we?what happened?  
>just then an arrow flew on cyborg arm and exploded<br>hurt  
>as the titans looked up they saw the YJ team ready for battle<br>TT Robin:Titans,GO!  
>Aqualad:NOW!<br>Miss M flew towards Raven,Superboy and Artemis ran towards Starfire,Aqualad ran towards Cyborg,KF ran circles around BB,Robin jumped at Robin and they all started fighting...  
>Miss M was levetated objects and threw them at Raven but Raven used her powers to block them and blasted Miss M got up and hit Raven with a mailbox that she found she threw a car but Raven sunk int the M looked around and Raven came up behind her and blasted her.<br>Raven:I see your not at your full potential with your training would help that  
>Miss M:Thanks "she said with a smile<br>Raven:And i am beating your butt so i dont think you should be saying thanks to me  
>Miss M:Hello Megab<br>they continued by throwing objects and blasting each other  
>Kid flash was running in a small circle around Beast turned into an elephant and KF crashed into his then turned into an ape and started throwing punches at KF but he managed to dodge both started thrownig punches at each other until BB turned into a T-rex and was trying to stomp on KF while he was running away.<br>BB:is your name Kid Flash?cause you kind of remind me of a frien back home  
>KF:actually yes and i dont know you so i think its me<br>they continued chasing each other  
>Aqualad used his water swords to block Cyborgs blast. Cyborg then ran towards aqualad and they started punching,kicking and dodging each others attacks<br>Cyborg:you are stronger than yoou look  
>Aqualad:and you are as strong as you look<br>they continued fighting  
>Starfire was shooting lasers at manged to dodge them by jumping then turned around and jumped at grabbed her wrists and as they were heading to the ground Starfire shot a laser from her eyes and blasted was about to land on Artemis but she jumped out of the way. she drew back an arrow and fired at quicky blasted it with her starbolts and it exploded near explosion pushed her back and she fell to the ground. She got up and flew towards Artemis. Artemis shot five more arrows together at Starfire and they all exploded on her. The explosions hurt her a bit but she was strong and she got back up. Superboy got up and saw jumped at Starfire held her to the ground but she was very strong and she threw him in the shot another arrow at Starfire to distract her. As Superboy came down he went towards Starfire and punched her. Artemis shot another arrow at Starfire but she blasted it with her strabolts. Starfire grabbed Superboy by the wrist and threw him again. she went towards Artemis and threw punches at dodged them and hit Starfire with her was mad now and she grabbed Artemis and held her in the air<br>Starfire:whoever you are,you are getting on my nerves  
>Artemis:Sorry but im not going to let you beat me up so i think fighting you is the only way you wont kill me.<br>Superboy grabbed Starfire from behind to help his teammate. he then threw her on a building  
>Superboy:YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S ANGRY<br>YJ Robin threw his birdarangs at TT Robin but TT Robin blocked them by throwing his own. the birdarangs colided and made an explosion between the Robin covered himself with his cape and out of the smoke he saw TT Robin about to attack him. YJ Robin dodged a kick and they started punhing each other and dodging  
>YJ Robin:who are you?and why are you here?<br>TT Robin:we are the teen titans but we dont know why were here.  
>YJ Robin:so your telling me that you were just sitting around doing nothing and you just appeared here? "Robin said with a sarcastic tone"<br>TT Robin:actually yes  
>YJ Robin:who are YOU?<br>TT Robin:I am Robin  
>YJ Robin:but im Robin<br>TT Robin:you must be a clone or something  
>YJ the clone<br>TT Robin:im sure im NOT clone  
>YJ Robin:me stop fighting and clear things up<br>TT:okay  
>YJ Robin:so who are you teen titans?<br>TT Robin:we fight crime anywhere we are needed and we live near west coast city  
>YJ Robin:we fight crime mostly in Gotham but we live in mount justice.<br>TT Robin:i think we have been teleported in another dimention,your dimention  
>YJ Robin:so your from another dimention and your good guys?<br>TT Robin:Yup  
>YJ Robin:well i guess we should get our team members to stop fight since were on the same team and before someone gets hurt<br>TT Robin:Titans STOP!  
>YJ Robin:you guys can stop fighting too<br>Artemis:NOT UNTIL I KILL HER  
>Starfire:for a human you ARE quite frightening<br>YJ Robin:Artemis,NO, were all on the same team  
>"the two Robins explained the situation"<br>Artemis:oh well, sorry for trying to kill you  
>Starfire:its alright<br>TT Robin:i think we are ALL sorry since we didnt know who we were.  
>"Everyone agreed"<br>TT Robin:so who is your leader?  
>YJ Robin:that would be Aqualad<br>TT Robin:we have an Aqualad where we com from but he is very different and we also have a kid an archer like you Artemis  
>Artemis:we also have a speedy but he decided to go solo<br>YJ Robin:i wonder what else our dimentions have in about you guys stay at our place until we find out how to send you back home and find out how you got here  
>TT Robin:sounds like a great idea<p> 


End file.
